Taxi Driver
Liam tries to go sober to fullfill his life dream... let's see how long this'll last. Plot (Clifford): Hey, Skips (Skipper): Yeah (Clifford): Do you know what the sound of one hand clapping? (Skipper): Hmm… Skipper tries to make the sound… but fails (Skipper): No, no I don’t Even entered the room with a panicked look on his face and with short of breath (Clifford): Hey, Even, what is going on? (Even): Clifford, you won’t believe it (Clifford): What is it, Even? (Even): You seriously won’t believe it (Clifford): What is it, Even? (Even) YOU WON’T BELIEVE IT (Clifford): WHAT IS IT, EVEN? Liam enters the diner. (Skipper): Is Liam drunk again? (Even): That is not it. Liam came to Skipper, Even, and Clifford and the trio discover that Liam has a large smile on his face. (Clifford): WAIT! LIAM IS HAPPY! (Even): YEAH, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS… THE END OF THE WORLD! (Skipper): It doesn’t, it means that Liam is finely in a good mood (Clifford): Usually, Liam is in a depressed mood before drinking and in an unstoppable rage mood after drinking. I’m surprised to see him happy. (Liam): Hey, guys, how is it going? (Skipper) and (Clifford): Good. (Even): END OF THE WORLD! (Skipper): Looks like you’re in a good mood, Liam (Liam): Because I decided to sober (Clifford): Sober? Really! (Liam): Yeah (Clifford): Why did you do that? (Liam): Because I have finally gotten my dream job… and they don’t except drunks. (Skipper): What is your dream job? (Liam): Well, my dream job *Puts on a taxi driver’s hat* is to be a Taxi Driver (Even): Really? That’s your dream job. Man, you must have some REALLY LOW standards (Liam): Why do you think I’m a drunk? (Skipper): Well, congratulations, Liam, on going sober. Now, maybe, you will stop destroying my dine (Liam): Maybe, I won’t. *Winks at Skipper, Even, and Clifford* Everybody in the room laughed. (Laim): OK! I got to go. My job starts in an hour and I can’t wait. Bye! Liam leaves the room. (Even): Well, I better get my bucket list. (Clifford): Why? (Even): BECAUSE THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! Skipper slaps his head in chagrin. (Skipper): HEY! I think I know the sound of one hand clapping Skipper slaps his own face repeatedly, while Clifford and Even laugh. '---One Hour Later---' Liam was in his taxi with the Taxi Driver boss outside the taxi telling Liam what to do. (Taxi Driver Boss): Now, just keeping on driving through the cosmos until you see someone with there thumb out, someone screaming “TAXI!” or someone with their bare leg out. OK! YOU GOT THAT! (Liam): Yep. You can count on me. *Drives the taxi away* Liam was driving through the cosmos. (Liam): Well, this isn’t so bad. I’m doing really well so far… *Runs over a Cerebrocrustacean* OH MY GOD! Liam gets out of his car and looks at the Cerebrocrustacean he just ran over. (Liam): Hey, are you OK? (Cerebrocrustacean): Of course, I’m not. I JUST GOT RUN OVER BY A TAXI! (Liam): Look I’m so sorry. Are you injured? (Cerebrocrustacean): No. I have a tough shell (Liam): Oh, good (Cerebrocrustacean): But that doesn’t mean I won’t sue (Liam): Aww… wait, how about if I drive you to wherever you going FOR FREE. Then, maybe, we won’t sue. (Cerebrocrustacean): Hmm… maybe (Liam): Sweet. Get in… The Cerebrocrustacean gets into the taxi and Liam drives it away. (Liam): So what is it with this weather, huh? (Cerebrocrustacean): DON’T TALK TO ME! (Liam): Fine (Cerebrocrustacean): YOU’RE STILL TALKING TO ME! (Liam): You do have a name I can call you (Cerebrocrustacean): Call me, “Shut It, You Dead Drunk” (Liam): What did you call me? (Smiles angrily) (Shut It, You Dead Drunk): You heard me, Drunky (Liam): *A cracking sound is heard* Clifford, Even, and Skipper were drinking soda in the Space Diner. (Skipper): Hey, guys, want to watch some TV? (Clifford) and (Even): Sure Skipper turns on the TV and where it shows Marlene, the News Reporting Kineceleran, reporting on a strange event. (Marlene): News Reports are in a violent attack being held by an Appoplexian taxi driver against his Cerebrocrustacean passenger Alien Police Officers are trying to hold back an enraged Liam from attacking Shut It, You Dead Drunk (Liam): WHEN I’M THROUGH WITH YOUR CRABBY, I’M GOING TO TEAR YOUR SHELL OFF YOUR BODY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT (Clifford): Woah. I can’t believe it (Even): I know… Liam’s on the news (Skipper): Well at least he’s not drinking Liam is shown on TV drinking a large gallon of alcoholic and throwing the empty bottle at Shut It, You Dead Drunk (Clifford): Oh, Liam, you misguided dope *Drinks his soda* THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Ironic Days